gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
HOLY
"To spread the word of God as his holy children." Origin A VALVE group with close ties with the Vatican, HOLY was formed by strongly Christian activists in the early 21st century. Preceding the signing of the Terra-firma treaty, HOLY has always had an influential impact on the world. Like GENESIS, they seek to establish a deeply religious empire throughout the world, although for notably more noble purposes. Its leader Martin, formed the group after abandoning his position in the Great War. Having been one of the most revered GYRO pilots throughout the wars duration, Martin was disgusted by the sheer greed behind the lost of so many, resolving to change the world. He founded HOLY to accomplish this. Philosophy HOLY is a very noble organization that adheres to benevolent philosophies. Using a majority of their profits to aid the less fortunate around the world. Due to this, most of their lower ranking Pilots are significantly less paid then other VALVE organizations, but are usually offered discounts in parts. HOLY acts as a safe haven to many, and are extremely passive in general. However, in battle they're shrewd combatants. Not hesitating to slay their opponents if they must. Notable Pilots *'Straight Cougar'- Arguably the fastest GYRO pilot alive today, Straight cougar wields an incredibly fast GYRO model in battle. This suits his philosophy of rushing through life so as not to miss anything. He is very easygoing and calm, but can be serious when necessary. His GYRO utilizes LEGs that are equipped with Pulse blades on the heels. In addition to Pulse blades on each ARM and a Pulse machine gun in each hand. The 7 Sins This is a legendary squad of pilots that wreak havoc on every battle field they enter. Each of the 7 pilots being named after a Sin. However, they're all amost the complete opposite of the Sin they represent. *'Greed'- A rather humble and introverted pilot, greed donates a majority of his Salary from missions to various orphanages around the world. He pilots a Balanced model GYRO equipped with WIRES and a Plasma Rifle. *'Lust'- Lust is a very modest and Shy female Pilot. Preferring to keep to herself mostly, she almost never associates herself with males (her fellow squad members being the exception). She Pilots a Jammer type GYRO. *'Gluttony'- A slim male Pilot who tends to eat very little. He will often even go out of his way to make sure nearby villages and towns all have enough food for every resident. He pilots a bulky defensive GYRO equipped with Pulse Cannons. *'Envy'- A very sociable and supportive person. Envy's GYRO choice coincides with this. As one of the top Sensory GYRO pilots in the world, she gives her team every support they need. *'Wrath'- A very calm and mild mannered man, Wrath enters the battlefield as the most calm and collective fighter. Wielding an offensive type GYRO equipped with a Plasma sniper rifle. He will wait no matter how long it takes to finish off his prey. *'Sloth'- A very active and young Pilot, Sloth tends to always be moving around frantically on the battlefield. Piloting an extremely small and nimble speedster type GYRO. Equipped with several machineguns and boosters for optimum performance. *'Pride'- The leader of the team. Pride has a very low self-esteem, and will often get depressed at even the slightest of teasing. He will often mistake comments made by others as insult directed at him and begin crying hysterically while pounding the ground. In battle however, he is a very capable pilot with a talent for leading. He pilots an extremely balanced GYRO equipped with a rifle, flamethrower, Pulse missiles and even a Pulse blade.